


Melting of the Ice Princess Hikari

by publishesinfontuwu



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: F/M, Female!Hikaru, Genderswap, I blame YouTube for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publishesinfontuwu/pseuds/publishesinfontuwu
Summary: What happened when the ice-cold stoic workaholic Hikari meets with the playful heir to the Fukazawa corporate? When she falls slowly into the love and care the other was giving her, will she accept his love or will they remain as strangers?





	Melting of the Ice Princess Hikari

**Author's Note:**

> A youtube video about the FaceApp thing and Hikaru was way too beautiful to not write a fic about his beauty.  
Mature Content, with tons of Dirty Talk from Fukka near the end, so erm considered yourself warned :) Also, word vomit as this Fic is super long...
> 
> Do leave a comment or feedback in the comments so I can grow as an author :) Thank you and enjoy!!

The soft echo of heels on the marble flooring had got people stumbling in raw panic. The much-feared lady of the department is making her way back to her department. The finely dressed people jumped out of the way as the tall, elegant figure made her way through the building to reach the top floors where the CEO resides. She gave the secretary a nod and walked into the office, slamming her files down on the CEO’s table. The CEO just sighed and took a drink out of his glass.  
  
If the devil is upset, let her rage first.  
  
“Ryota, I refuse to have someone shadowing me while I work. You know I can’t afford to be distracted, and I have three main projects on my plate because someone refused to do them,” she punctured her last words with a glare at the other man in the room.  
  
“Hikari-chan, that is unfair! You know I have an important competition coming up soon, and I refuse to lose to Sakkun again!” The man pouted heavily, eyes wetting as he whined.  
  
“Shota, you should know how intense this period is, so why are you still…” Hikaru resisted the urge to stamp her feet.  
  
“Hikari, if I don’t think you can handle this, would I even offer?”  
  
“Shota, I think you need to stop talking because if Hikari wants to murder you, I won’t stop her,” Ryota muttered from his seat, effectively shutting the other man up.  
  
Watanabe Holdings is an events management company, top of the game in Tokyo, Japan. It was an award-winning company that plans out events from Weddings to Press Conferences, literally everything you can think of, they can plan it for you – with a hefty price tag.  
  
Watanabe Shota was supposed to be the rightful heir to the CEO chair but he refused to and so his childhood friend and boyfriend Miyadate Ryota got the job instead. Iwamoto Hikari was hired as one of their main Project General Manager, Shota had vouched for her that she will be an asset, not a liability. She worked her ass off, proving herself within a year of getting the job, and the older Watanabe had no more questions.  
  
She sunk into the armchair sulkily and pouted. It’s one of the busiest periods of the company and she has absolutely no time to coach new staff. She has two weddings, one grand opening event, and their company’s very own Dinner and Dance event on her plate now. Shota whined softly at her and poked her puffed out cheeks gently.  
  
She wasn’t really upset at the other, she was feeling all the stress now. She wants to make sure the new boy was coached properly, and she was having doubts about her ability. Ryota silently gestured to his secretary to leave a box of chocolate on Hikari’s seat and he watched the girl whack Shota on the head. She stood up, gathering her files, and walked out of the office.  
  
The new boy comes in three days and Hikari is determined to clear as much work as she can before Mr. Distraction comes. Pinching her nose bridge quietly, she sunk into her chair and stole a glance at the resume sitting at her desk. Flipping through the resume, she has placed her judgment for the new guy – five jobs in a span of two years and older than her? Hikari has a very bad impression of him already.  
  
She turned her attention back to the emails and started on her job, eyes straining to finish her work quickly.  
  
The night has fallen and Ryota had dropped in to make sure she was fed and well, they had left a little past 8 pm. The office is empty and Hikari rubbed her eyes tiredly; she closed her eyes for a bit, resting her strained eyes. She heard movements in her office, the soft rustling of papers and a few clinks of pens as they shifted around.  
  
Opening her eyes blearily, she quickly grabbed a heavy object – an award given in 2016 for best wedding package – and was about to throw it at the intruder when he held his hands out.  
  
“Hey, don’t throw things at me, I’m not going to hurt you. Shota gave me access to look around the office before I start work on Monday.” The man yelped and flattened himself on the wall.  
  
“Who are you?” Hikari blinked and slowly put the award on the table.  
  
“Fukazawa Tatsuya, your newbie who is supposed to come in on Monday.”  
  
Hikari paused, looked up stunned and Tatsuya smiled a little. She sat up and was about to stand up when a dizzy spell hit her and she stumbled. Tatsuya’s hands come around her waist and grounded her.  
  
“Thank you.”, and she stepped away.  
  
Tatsuya frowned at her, looking at his watch, and a low rumble came from her stomach. He spied an uneaten bento, bought by Shota for her, and he sighed. There was a heavy blush on her cheeks, and Hikari fumbled with her papers, trying to gain her control over things.  
  
A hand slammed down on the papers and Tatsuya stared at her seriously.  
  
“You need rest, Miss Iwamoto.”  
  
Hikari stared back at him defiantly, and the other man just raised his eyebrows. She felt her cheeks burn and she dropped her gaze, back to the papers.  
  
“Come on, before you work yourself to death. I’ll come in early on Monday to help you with your papers; so for now take a break, live your life a little… It’s a Friday.”

Hikari frowned, torn between going home to sleep her night away or clear another stack of papers. Tatsuya frowned and took his phone out, calling Shota. 

“Shota? Miss Iwamoto refused to leave work.” Tatsuya grinned at the shocked face of Hikari. 

“Hey! I’m going…” 

“Yeah? Ok, wait…”

“HIKARI GO THE FUCK HOME. PLEASE. IT’S FRIDAY AND ALMOST 10 pm WHAT IF YOU MISS THE TRAIN HOME? HUH?” Shota yelled over the phone, and Hikari could hear Ryota agreeing at the side. 

“Shota, you know the deadlines!” Hikari whined softly, her stance softening when Shota made an inhuman screech. 

“Fine!! I’m going back now, are you happy?”

“Heck, we can lose a million bucks on this if it means you rest. And I’m getting Nishikido-senpai to block your access for the office building over the weekend. You ain’t coming in to do work. Go unwind, relax. Work can resume on Monday!”

“DON’T USE RYO SENPAI ON ME!!!!” Hikari screeched back and Shota laughed through the phone. 

“Get home safe Hikari, I’ll get Fukka to send you back. You won't reach the station in time for the last train.” Ryota said softly before the line disconnected. 

Hikari sighed, saving her work quietly on the laptop. She messed around with the papers, sorting them neatly into the respective folders before she grabbed her bag and stood up. Casting a slight glare in Tatsuya’s direction, she stalked out of her office and Tatsuya scampered after her. 

“Hey, don’t be mad…” Tatsuya called when Hikari paced around the lift holding area. “I’m sorry!”

“For what, and who said I was upset at you!” Hikari’s heels clicked loudly in the quiet lobby, her voice strained to control her emotions. 

“It’s not like you messed up my entire routine for the night, and weekends! It’s not like the deadline will be met with three days of work lost! It’s not like YOU are going to come on Monday and I have to train you on top of all the work I have!”

The only thing Hikari held in was the urge to stamp her feet in frustration. Tatsuya stood his place and stared at the worked up lady. He approached her, hands rest on her waist and pulled her close to him. 

Hikari squeaked and Tatsuya patted her hair gently, fingers curled around the hair tie and pulled it off. Her long hair fell off in waves and he brushed the hair off her face. 

“You’ve worked hard.” He whispered, giving her a tiny smile. 

Hikari blushed red, mouth slightly gaping as she is very aware of the hand on her waist. He wasn’t doing much but the heat of his palm seems to burn a mark on her skin. 

The lift dinged and he pulled her into lift, pressing B2 where the carpark was. Hikari was still very aware of the hand on her waist, cautiously holding her and yet firm that she doesn’t try to run. She blinked when they stopped by a dark purple sports car and Tatsuya released his hold on her. 

Feeling him staring slightly at her skirt, she squirmed and all Tatsuya did was to shrug his jacket off and covered her legs as she slides into the seat. She blinked at his kind gesture as he slammed the door closed and unlocked the door on his side, haphazardly throwing his jacket to the back. 

“I’ll send you home. The train lines end early for maintenance.” 

“Thank you…” 

The engine came on with a low rumbled and Tatsuya fumbled with the knobs and a soft melody came on. She recognized it to be a song from the popular singer Takizawa Hideaki. 

Humming along softly, Tatsuya eased the car out and Hikari blinked. 

“Hey, you haven’t asked me where I stay!” 

Tatsuya laughed. “Shota gave me your address already. Ever considered moving into Tokyo?”

“Rent is expensive, I don’t have the luxury to spend so much on rent.”

“Don’t Shota pay you well enough?” The car made a right turn at the next traffic light.

“There are other things I have to handle?” Hikari shifted her gaze down to her lap, fingers folding a little. 

Fukazawa frowned and turned his sight back on the road. They drove in silence and Hikari felt her eyelids droop slightly, her head rolled slowly and she drifted off to sleep. Fukazawa turned the music down and drove to a restaurant. 

He parked the car in the carpark and turned his attention to the sleeping lady beside him. Tatsuya stretched his hand out, fingers brushing her cold cheeks and he leaned in to whisper,

“Hikari, wake up. We are here.”

She let slip a soft whine and her eyes slowly fluttered opened. She blinked confusedly and stared at Tatsuya’s face. Her brows furrowed. 

“Where…?”

“I brought us to my favorite restaurant. You need dinner more urgently than sleep. After this, I’ll drive you back to Saitama. Alright? Or I can change the path and send you straight back.”

Hikari blinked and nodded slowly. “I don’t mind, thank you.”

Tatsuya smiled and leaned away, alighting from his door. He walked to the other side and opened the door, offering a hand to Hikari. She shyly took his hand and he pulled her out of the car gently, hands curling around her waist to stabilize her. 

She blushed and stepped away, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles on her skirt. Tatsuya just smiled and locked his car before offering his hand to her and led her to the entrance. 

“Welcome back, Master Fukazawa.” The lady bowed and led them in quickly. 

Hikari blinked and Tatsuya just grabbed her hand as they made their way to the inner parts of the restaurant. It was a cozy private room, dimly lit and a two-seater by the window. He pulled the chair out for her and deftly draped the napkin across her lap. 

“I would recommend the roast beef, not as good as Ryota’s but… it’s worth a try…” 

Hikari nodded to Tatsuya, closing the menu, and looked at the waitress sheepishly. 

“We’ll go with two of my usual orders, and open one of that Yamazaki will you? Rock.” Tatsuya ordered, thanking the waitress as she backed out of the room. 

Hikari played with the hem of her napkin, taking in her surroundings. She was visibly uncomfortable, and Tatsuya sighed. 

“Why do you look like you’re a deer caught in headlights?”

“I’m not! I’m just not used to eating at such pretty classy places!”

Tatsuya laughed and Hikari turned red, looking down to her lap. She jumped a little when a knock came on the door and the same waitress walked in with two whiskey glasses and a bottle of whiskey from the Yamazaki distillery. She poured the alcohol out and placed them in front of them before she excuses herself. 

“So… how did you get to know Shota?” Hikari asked, staring back at him.

“Our families are friends. And he was my bandmate for school, along with Sakuma.” Tatsuya swirled the ice in the glass and took a drink, sighing happily. 

“The rich people always seem to know each other huh,” Hikaru thought. 

_I wonder if they know Akira as well…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hikari, I’m done with this stack of documents.”  
  
Three large ring files slammed on to the coffee table of Hikari’s office. She looked up and flashed the man a grateful smile before he stepped up to her desk.  
  
“Anything else I can help you with?” he offered, placing a tray of freshly brewed tea and some biscuits.  
  
Tatsuya has learned of her terrible gastric issues when she missed her meals and had taken upon himself to force her to go to lunch. She shook her head, letting her ponytail bounce, and Tatsuya frowned.  
  
“I remember that you still have that wedding menu that needs follow up on as the bride was insistent that the menu was printed on glossy rose gold paper instead of the champagne ones you’ve chosen. Give me the number to the printer, I’ll do the follow up for you. The wedding is in four days right.”  
  
Hikari blinked and looked away. “You know, you could learn more things if you’re in other departments… you trailing behind me, just helping me clear my work isn’t very nurturing.”  
  
“Trust me, Hikari. If you want to be nurturing, I’m pretty damned sure my parents nurtured me enough as the next heir or something. Listen, I want to help you. You are swamped with work, am I right? Let me promise you, that you can trust me to help you clear your work.”  
  
“Why aren’t you calling me Miss Iwamoto like everyone else?” A soft clink of the mug meeting the glass tabletop.  
  
“Really?”  
  
Hikari looked up from her place and nodded.  
  
“Fine, Miss Iwamoto. Allow me to reassure you that you don’t have to teach me anything that you think you should be teaching new staff. I have 10 years of that experience in my Dad’s office.”  
  
“Shota said you’re a gem to the company; I didn’t realize it meant this.”  
  
“What else did you think so? My face?”  
  
Hikari lips twitched upwards and she hides her smile. Tatsuya smirked and grabbed the post-it, making his way to the door.  
  
“I’ll get this done before 6 pm.”  
  
The door to the office fell shut and Hikari was alone again. She let out a sigh and turned her attention back to her laptop. Two more assignments to finish before the weekend.  
  
At 5 pm, Tatsuya slides into her office again and took her tray of cold tea and cold biscuits. He frowned and she looked up, eyes red from straining them too much. He quickly excused himself and left for the pantry, before he comes back with her coat.  
  
“Time to go, I got Shota to agree so you can’t make any excuses.”  
  
A pair of gentle hands curled around her wrists and she was pulled out of her seats.  
  
“I HAVE DEADLINES!”  
  
The department echoed her loud shriek and everyone turned to stare. Hikari blushed, turning to Tatsuya who just bowed at them and pulled her out of the office. He waved to the receptionist and they entered the waiting lift.  
  
“Fukazawa!”  
  
“Have you seen your eyes, you look like a walking zombie. AND, I saw you bringing home your laptop yesterday.”  
  
Hikari jutted her lips out, crossing her arms and look away. Tatsuya bites back a laugh and continued.  
  
“I have already settled with the bride and groom; they are fine with the menu so that’s done. I have also done a briefing to our client on the actual day itself and had run through the procedure with the couple and that’s two things done. We are left with just the actual day itself, and with your excellent planning skills, I’m not worried.”  
  
A pause. A soft cough. And she opens her mouth.  
  
“Thank you, Fukazawa.”  
  
“Also, isn’t it about time to call me Tatsuya?”  
  
Hikari looked back at him, realizing their proximity and gulped. Tatsuya had somehow pressed right up into her space, and her back met the lift wall. His hand comes rested on the side of her head.  
  
A kabedon, her mind helpfully supplied.  
  
His slender fingers brushed her jaw and he pulled away just as the lift door chimed open. He stepped out and waited patiently for her to follow. She trailed behind him and they stopped at his sports car again.  
  
“Dinner, then I’ll bring you to chill, relax and enjoy the night.” The door opened, and Hikari resignedly got in.  
  
She has no idea why is she so obedient towards Fukazawa Tatsuya. She has no reason to be, but somehow she finds herself unable to refute whatever the other commands her to do. The other man has a way with his words, persuasive yet demanding.  
  
And his stupid charming smile.  
  
They pulled into another one of those secluded restaurants again and Hikari blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice for good luck.  
  
“This is…”  
  
“A bar. Owned by one of my best junior from the university.”  
  
He led her in and requested a seat in the balcony, menus were left on the table and the server was gone. Tatsuya sat patiently waiting for her to finish looking through the menu and offered his advice. The server came and took their orders and left without any hesitation.  
  
“This is the perfect place for celebrities to hide out with their lovers. Quiet, and the staff know better than to say anything.” Tatsuya took a sip from the glass of water.  
  
Hikari nodded and spied a famous actor walking in with a girl latched on him and they disappeared into a booth. Their drinks came followed by a tall man, who jumped on Tatsuya the moment he walked in.  
  
“FUKKA!!!”  
  
Tatsuya laughed, patting him on the head gently. The tall boy wrapped himself all over Tatsuya and finally noticed Hikari sitting awkwardly opposite them. His mouth went slack and he smirked at Tatsuya.  
  
“Hello Beautiful, it’s been a million light-years since Fukka-senpai brought a girl here.”  
  
Hikari blushed and Tatsuya delivered a light whack across the boy’s head.  
  
“Hikari, this is my junior in University – Jinguji Yuta. He hits on everything that can breathe and also inanimate objects.”  
  
“HEY!!! The spoon was a dare, I don’t hit on inanimate objects!!”  
  
Tatsuya made a non-comical noise and he mimicked. “Oh, my love… Look at the way your body curves…”  
  
“FUKKA!!!!!!!”  
  
Yuta launched himself on Tatsuya and clasped a hand over his loud mouth. “Behave senpai, at least in front of this beauty.”  
  
“Hey, not Hikari, go hit on other people. She’s mine tonight.”  
  
Hikari blushed when she heard what Tatsuya proclaimed. Yuta smirked and got a server to push a table in with alcohol bottles lined up. He tied an apron around his waist and bowed to Hikari.  
  
“Allow me to offer you a drink, m’ lady.”

Hikari bowed and Yuta laughed, biting down on his lips to stop himself from howling. Tatsuya glared at him and threw a napkin in his face. Hikari’s eyes drawn into fine lines and she smiled brightly at the precision the bartender has as he mixed their drinks together. 

She was decisively more calm and relaxed by the time she was through her first drink and Tatsuya controls the need of pushing her back on the sofa and kissing her right there. Some things cannot be rushed, and feelings for a person is one of such things. 

Tatsuya looked away, gulping his water down quickly, trying to cool his mind before he does something he would regret later. Thankfully the source went to the bathroom and he watched how she is tipsy already. She is vulnerable now. His eyes followed her worriedly and got up to make sure she is fine. 

She was pressed up a wall by an unknown actor who clearly had too much to drink and she was struggling to fight him off. His hand rested on her butt and Tatsuya flew into a rage. He tore off the hand and threw a punch before pulling Hikari to the VIP bathroom instead. 

“Fukka?” 

Hikari blinked cutely at him, cheeks flushed as she stumbled and fell into Tatsuya’s arms. She blinked and finally realized that Tatsuya drank too and gasped.

“How are we getting back now!”

“Don’t worry, I called someone to drive us back. How are you feeling?”

“I…”

“Hikari…” 

Hikari looked up, met Tatsuya’s eyes and he leans in, brushing his lips against the shell of her ears.

“I’ll get you home safely tonight, don’t worry.”

She flushed and fights a soft moan curling up her throat, nodding to the man’s words. She tries to lean away but there was a firm arm on her back. A finger under her chin, Hikari held her breath. 

A gentle caress of lips; chapped lips pressed against hers. 

She moved into the kiss, arms going around his neck, and his hands slide to her waist. His tongue licked her lips and she shuddered a moan and the tongue slipped into her mouth. She whimpered as he explored and they pulled away, breathless. 

Tatsuya stepped away, going to the tap and washed his face before turning back and apologized. Hikari felt tears staining her eyes and she shook her head, resting a hand on his upper arm. She leans in and brushed her lips against his. 

“Hikari, stop. I’m not going to be able to control myself if you do this.”

“But I…”

“Hikari, please don’t make it harder than it is already.”

Hikari sniffed, no quite sure why she was feeling so upset over his rejection. Tatsuya cupped her cheeks gently and pulled away. 

“Go do what you need to do, I’ll wait outside. Then, I’ll send you home.”

He disappeared behind the closing door and Hikari held back a soft sob. What is going on?

_“It’s love, idiot…” _her mind scolded gently and Hikari stared at her reflection. 

“So this is how it feels to be rejected by the same person that makes you grow butterflies in your tummy?” She muttered and closed her eyes. 

This is bad. She had promised herself to never fall for another rich brat, and look where she is. 

“Fukazawa… _Tatsuya_…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Recently, Hikari has been receiving a single stalk of rose daily. She spoke to Ryota and Shota but the two of them had no idea who had been giving her the roses. She twirled the rose around and sighed.

She twirled in her seat and jabbed the rose back into the vase. There is a growing arrangement in her office, something she had placed her time in doing. Maybe it is her attachment to the person sending her these flowers that are making her arrange them nicely.

She left her office and popped by Shota’s office, announcing her leave for lunch and briskly stepped away and out of the office. Her brisk steps clinked on the flooring and a soft chime of the lift and she was gone. Shota blinked, and whipped his phone out, texting someone.

Hikari stepped into a posh bar, just before opening and sat by the counter. She waited patiently for the bartender to finish wiping his glass and he smirked.

“Surprised?”

“Not really. I know it is near my birthday and it is something like a traditional now, since 4 years back.”

“Am I getting closer?” He asked softly.

“Not actually. I remember telling you that I refuse to get back with my ex-boyfriend for certain obvious reasons.”

“Like…”

A pause and Hikari looked up.

“Like… there is a reason why we broke up, or do I have to remind you again?”

“Hikari, I was stupid.”

“So, it doesn’t negate the fact that I was hurt, deeply. You know, if it was me years back, I would have jumped at the chance of heading back into your embrace. But now… I’ve priorities and you aren’t one of them.”

“Let me prove myself this time.”

“Akira, you had the chance. Not this time anymore.”

Hikari left the barstool and bowed.

“Please don’t send me flowers anymore. It has become a hindrance to my work.”

She walked to the door.

“Goodbye, Akira. May we never cross paths again.”

She walked out of the door and Tatsuya stood there in the bright sunlight. She blinked, and he wordlessly offered his hand to her. She placed her hand in his, feeling his fingers entwined with hers, and he gave a soft smile. 

“When did you come back?”

Her heart missed a beat, and she could feel the tension falling off her shoulders. Fukazawa Tatsuya is back. Thankfully, is he back for she is feeling rather down about cutting ties with someone she had loved wholeheartedly then. Tatsuya was like a ray of sunshine, and she seemed to understand where her feelings laid. 

“Around an hour ago?”

He tugged her along the streets, chattering about some nonsensical thing that happened on the trip. Hikari tugged on his hand and he stopped, turning to face her. She sniffed and bowed her head to him.

“Thank you, Fukazawa-kun.”

“Hey, don’t start crying on me… People might think I’m bullying you!”

Hikari smiled a little, her eyes dull with pain. Tatsuya blinked, a hand goes to cup her cheek and wipes the stray tear away.

“If it hurt, cry. It’s ok to be weak sometimes.”

“That’s contradicting.”

“But you look like you really need to release your pent up emotions…”

Hikari cried out a sob and threw herself into Tatsuya’s arms. His hands rested on her waist, gently stroking her back lightly. He hums a little song and glares at anyone who stopped to stare.

She sniffed and pulled away from Tatsuya and gasped in horror that she had ruined his shirt. He shook his head, pulling her along as they went into a random shop and he absentmindedly grabbed a random shirt and changed into it. 

She was still apologizing when they left the shop and he clasped a hand across her lips.

“One more word of sorry from your lips and I’ll kiss you.”

Hikari nodded, and Tatsuya patted her head gently. She got dragged to a game center and Tatsuya headed over to the Cinnamonroll UFO Catcher machine. She watched Tatsuya easily, in two tries, dropped the white oversized ear dog into the receiver. 

She clapped and Tatsuya gently bumped the toy on her nose. He passed the puppy to her to hug as he asked if there is any character that she really liked. 

“Sylvanian Family!” she chirped.

Tatsuya glanced around, looking rather disappointed that there aren’t Sylvanian Families around. Hikari got distracted by one of the machines that held a sweet looking red panda. Tatsuya trapped her between his arms, as his hands come rested on two sides of the machine, and asked if she wanted one of it.

Hikari trembled at the close proximity of the other and turned around only to have Tatsuya in closer proximity. She felt the air around them heat up, and she blinked as the older man leans in to brush his lips against her jaw. She froze and he pulled away, eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Do you want one?”

Hikari shook her head and Tatsuya frowned. 

“I’m going to get you one.”

“Fukazawa-kun, you don’t have to…”

“Yeah, I don’t have to… but I want to, so I’ll do it. Move over a little.”

“Fukazawa-kun, we should be heading back to the office, this is bunking off work. And don’t you have to report to Ryota and Shota about the trip???”

Tatsuya sighed, his fingers inserting coins into the machine and the machine whirled alive. He turned his attention to the game, his eyes serious as he tries to find a way to secure the toy. Hikari stood beside him, fretting over the fact that they bunked off work and soon a small crowd has formed beside them. 

Hikari blinked and listened to the hushed whispers surrounding them.

“Oh my god, it’s the UFO catcher machine god Fukazawa Tatsuya.”

“Oh god, I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to see him in action.”

“Can you guess how is he trying to obtain Retsuko?”

“Arghhhh, almost got it.”

Hikari blinked and stared at Tatsuya’s face, her mind in a mess. UFO Catcher Machine God? He is famous for playing the UFO Catcher Machine? She turned to her side and quietly asked the girl beside them about the whispers. They stared at her like she has grown another head and replied,

“Fukka-sama is one of the best UFO Catcher in Tokyo! He has won so many competitions and there was even once he got banned from entering a gaming center in Osaka because he won so many prizes in UFO Catcher. There was once he even had to get some of his prizes couriered home!”

“Fukka-sama is the best!”

Hikari bowed her thanks to them and she heard them gasped as Tatsuya appeared beside her, a large Retsuko toy in his arms. The crowd buzzed and Tatsuya flicked her forehead before snatching the Cinnamonroll out of her arms and pushed the Retsuko into her arms.

“Shota will kill me for this but he loves Cinnamonroll so much, he had a room dedicated to cinnamonroll.”

“Fukazawa-kun…”

The girls gasped. “You didn’t know your boyfriend is so spectacular?”

Hikari flushed red and shook her head. “No no no, he isn’t my boyfriend. We are just colleagues!”

The crowd mumbled louder and Hikari clutched onto Retsuko tighter. A warm, protective hand slipped around her waist and she could smell Tatsuya’s cologne from the way he was pressed against her protectively. Her sight seems hazy and a loud clear voice rang out.

“Okay everyone, please quietened down. I know it’s been a while since any news of me being spotted, calm down everyone. Please.”

The crowd held their breaths and Tatsuya continued.

“So as you can see, I’m currently working a 9 to 5 job so you guys won’t see me around much anymore, don’t miss me too much alright? And, please allow us to pass through, let this lady breathe a little.”

He moved Hikari gently out of the store, and she feels instantaneously better once the cold autumn wind hits her face. Tatsuya softly asks if she is feeling better and she gave a nod before he dropped his hold on her waist and took her hand. He waved to them and pulled Hikari along to the tinted car that was waiting by the road. He opened the door and gestured for Hikari to get on before he slides in after her.

“Back to Watanabe Holdings, thanks,” he ordered and turned his full attention to Hikari.

“So… you found out my old job huh.”

“UFO catcher is a job?” Hikari retorted, her nose wrinkled with judgment.

“Well, I ran a charity organization with my sister and I wanted to get gifts for the children. But to just purchase the gifts is not very nice so I played my way for the gift. UFO caught all the gifts, my sister was so impressed by me.”

“Oh… sorry for judging you.” 

There was a comfortable silence and Tatsuya reaches over to flick her forehead again. “Stop apologizing for everything.”

“Sor…” Hikari snapped her mouth shut and played with the doll on her lap.

Tatsuya laughed and brought the white puppy to his lips before bringing it to her and bopped it on her cheek. He laughed harder when she jumped in shock and turned to stare at him. He rested the cinnamonroll in the seats between them and took a laptop out of the compartment in front of him.

He typed away as Hikari drifted off to sleep.

Hikari jerked awake, eyes wide open and the grey jacket fell to the floor was a muted thud. She was in her office, the doll Tatsuya caught for her laid in front of her on the coffee table. She blinked sleepily as Tatsuya walked in with take-away boxes. 

He grinned when he saw her blinking sleepily at him, the well-rested mind is slow in recognizing the situation. He set the bento boxes out and took the seat opposite hers, and he starting opening the boxes. Offering her a set of chopsticks, Tatsuya quietly muttered “itadakimasu” before he shoved the food into his mouth.

“What?”

“It’s 8 pm, you’re really tired recently. Did you even slept well these days?” Tatsuya scolded, picking up a piece of fried chicken and hovering it in front of her.

“I have!” Hikari whined, opening her mouth and the warm fried chicken filled her mouth.

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes at her. She has visibly slimmed down more over the past week he was not around when he was on a business trip in Hokkaido with Ryota. There was a vase of roses sitting at the corner of her room that he has no memory of before he left for the trip.

She poked around her food and shook her head quietly. 

“Sorry, Fukka. I don’t have the appetite for this. I’ll eat later when I’m home.”

Her eyes are downcasted, tears brimming. Tatsuya frowned, standing up to squeeze in the armchair with her. His arms go around her and he tucked her gently into his embrace.

Hikari whimpered, holding on to his shirt. She had missed him, ever since they kissed in the bar, and he got sent away on a business trip. It has been around a week and a half since they last met. 

It’s funny how her mind wanders to him almost every day. And yet, now she is here crying over another man in his arms. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” A gentle hand pats her on her back. 

Hikari shook her head and Tatsuya sighed. 

“Cramps? Chocolate? Headache? Please, Hikari, tell me what’s wrong; you’re scaring me.”

“Tatsu…ya…” Hikari whimpered, hiding her face in his shirt. 

Tatsuya froze but his eyes bright, as he held Hikari closer.

“It’s ok, I’m here for you; I’ll always be here for you.”

Hikari howled and they toppled over the sofa, she started crying her eyes out. Her body shook as she wailed into Tatsuya’s shoulders, gasping and whimpering another man’s name and incoherent phrases. Tatsuya carried her in his arms protectively, his lips moving as he whispers calmly into her ears.

His heart raced, anger filling him up, as he makes a mental note of the name and swore to hunt the man down. He already knew where he worked, the bar Hikari left this afternoon was his workplace as she was feeling down after she came out of the bar. His hand rubbed her back soothingly, feeling her body shook, his heart melts with angst.

She calmed down visibly, pushing herself up to hover above him. She sniffed.

Tatsuya cupped her cheek, startling her and he brushed her hair back. She hiccupped and he pulled her down to bump foreheads together. She closed her eyes and Tatsuya took the chance.

Their lips met.

She whimpered, pressing to him eagerly, allowing herself to fall on top of him, her fingers in his hair. Their lower half bumped and Hikari gasped as her face reddened. Tatsuya smiled, pulling away from her and sighed.

“Shall we finish up dinner and let me send you home?”

“I don’t want to go home…”

“Hikari… that is the most dangerous thing you can say to a man.” Tatsuya rubbed temple, and swallowed thickly, his thoughts and heartbeat racing.

“But, it’s you… You’re not dangerous.” Hikari retorted, lower lip jutting out into a pout.

“Really? You think so?”

Hikari nodded and Tatsuya nipped at her neck carefully, teeth scraping her soft skin. She gasped, her breath ragged, and Tatsuya kissed the area gently. He licked the bruised area and smirked against the bare skin.

“Still think I’m harmless?”

Hikari flushed red, becoming shy and finally noticing the way they are positioned. She scampered off Tatsuya and fled to the other sofa, pointedly ignoring him and the obvious bulge he has. Tatsuya smirked at her, and Hikari coughed loudly, turning her attention to the food.

“Still want to stay out tonight?”

Hikari jumped, looking at the amused look on the man’s face. She thought for a while and nodded.

“I don’t want to go home, but it’s ok if you have other plans already, I’ll call Shota and bunk in with him. Don’t feel like heading back to Saitama.”

Tatsuya gazed at her intently and asked. “So who is Akira?”

Hikari blinked, looking at Tatsuya in shock.

“Can’t blame me, you have been crying his name for the past minutes.”

“He… is someone… I cared too much for my good, but I can’t stop caring about him.” Hikari placed the empty bento box back down and sighed.

“And you went to find him this afternoon?”

“Why do you want to know?”

A soft chime broke the silence, and the moment was over. 

Tatsuya turned away, his arm slung over the chair, as he read the message that just came in. He looked away, deep in thought, and Hikari pouted a little. She nibbled on a carrot as Tatsuya took a glance at the empty containers, hands moving to pack up the trash. 

“You haven’t answered me.”

“I’ll send you back, your parents must be worried.”

“FUKAZAWA!!”

Tatsuya looked at her, freezing a little before he resumed his packing. Hikari frowned, reaching out a hand to still his movements but he precariously dodged her movement. He stood up, got his coat from the floor, and carried the trash out. 

Hikari quickly scampered after him and bumped into his back when he stopped by the lift. They rode the lift down to the entrance and there was the same black tinted car waiting for them. The driver came out and opened the door for them.

“Roppongi pls. And then send Hikari home to Saitama, the same location as the other time.” Tatsuya muttered, chin rested under his hand as he spun his phone around. 

“Understood, young master.”

Hikari pouted and glared at Tatsuya before turning her view outside. She has never been to Roppongi before, it was mostly known as the party city, and well she always had to catch a train home. Tatsuya was still silent, no snarky remarks, no additional seduction. 

The car drove on in silence and before Hikari could say a word, it turned into an expensive hotel-looking mansion. The driver cleared his throat and Tatsuya blinked, looking out of the window before he thanked the driver. 

“Text me when Hikari is safe at home, I don’t need the car tomorrow so you can take a break for the next few days.”

“Understood, young master. Thank you, young master.”

Tatsuya waved and he opened the car door before slamming it shut. Hikari blinked and quickly stopped the driver from driving out. She threw her seatbelt off and alighted from the car only to see Tatsuya cradling another woman in his arms. 

She blinked. 

Hikari ducked back into the car, holding in her tears and told the driver he could proceed with his job. The driver nodded and proceeded to turn the car out of the mansion. Hikari held back a sob and wondered why would she feel so betrayed by that scene of Tatsuya cradling another woman. 

_Rich people always have a beautiful lady beside them. Fukazawa Tatsuya isn’t an exception. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Hikari entered the office the next day, she had to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. The lady Tatsuya was hugging yesterday was sitting in her chair, in her office. She cleared her throat and Tatsuya jumped and turned to face her. 

“Get your ass up, come on!”

The woman only smiled devilishly and nodded to Hikari.

“MAYA!!”

“Shut up, I want to see how she reacts!” She hissed sharply and Tatsuya groaned in frustration. 

Hikari walked and politely gestured to her seat, her fingers trembling. 

“Hello, I believe this is my seat. May I ask you to get up from it, please?”

“Nope, don’t wanna!”

“MAYA!”

Hikari frowned and was about to ask again when the door opened and Shota bounced in. 

“Maya-chan! It’s been ages!”

Hikari blinked carefully, eyes darting between her boss and the unknown lady. Mayu frowned and pouted. 

“Shota-nii, you spoilt my fun.”

Hikari blinked again and Ryota stood beside her almost immediately. 

“No more games Maya. This is Iwamoto Hikari, the girl we have mentioned a few times.” Ryota introduced softly. 

“Hikari, this lady here is the second in line with the Fukazawa Corps. She is also Fukka’s younger sister, Fukazawa Maya.”

The lady hopped off her seat and stretched her hand out, her previous devilish stoic stance melted away and she gave Hikari a warm smile. Hikari tentatively took her hand and she shook it with much vigor. 

“Sorry about just now, I just wanted to see how would you have reacted. You saw me hugging and clinging on my brother yesterday didn’t you?” Maya smirked, and Hikari swears she could see devil horns growing on her head. 

“Maya. A proper apology is due, where are your manners?” Tatsuya crossed his arms. 

Maya pouted before she bowed deeply at Hikari. “I ask for your kindness in forgiving me for my actions just now.”

“Please! You don’t have to, it’s ok… not that big of a problem!”

Shota bites a smile and even Ryota was vibrating in silent laughter beside her. Tatsuya looked smug. Hikari flushed red and Maya just hopped to Ryota. 

“Miyadate-san, business time. Can we discuss in your room? Watanabe-san, you should join us.”

They shrugged and followed her out of the room, leaving Tatsuya and Hikari alone. Hikari grabbed some files and was about to turn back when Tatsuya hugged her from the back. She froze but allowed him to do so.

“Thank you, for allowing my sister to play such an insolent prank on you. I apologize on her behalf.”

“Fu…”

Tatsuya pulled her closer and buried his nose in her nape, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. He hugged her tighter and Hikari coughed pointedly. His hand slipped around her waist and he leaned his head on her shoulder.

He would have hoped to bring her back to his bachelor pad last night, but his sister sent an alert and demanded attention. He had to let Hikari go back to her home. But he had wanted so badly to embrace the other last night, to toss around in the sheets, and to caress her slender body. 

“Come home with me?” Tatsuya kissed her bare neck, mouth moving along the throbbing vein.

“Fukazawa-kun?” Hikari gasped, her nails clutched onto his arms.

“Spend the weekend with me, would you like that?”

They pulled away, Tatsuya gave a low growl when she placed some distance between them. She tucked her hair behind and proceed to retie her ponytail. She went back to her chair and started doing her work.

“I can’t, I have a prior appointment with a friend to spend the weekend with him. Sorry.” Hikari muttered, eyes focused on her task.

Tatsuya frowned at the gendered noun but kept his mouth shut and went to his seat to sulk. 

They didn’t talk for the entire day, Hikari too engrossed in her work to even speak a word. They worked in silence, only a few chattering from the ladies to Tatsuya and when his sister insisted that they get lunch together. Hikari politely declined and continued with her work. 

Tatsuya shook his head sternly at his sister and pushed her out of the office. Shota and Ryota stood by the lift, waiting for them. The lift arrived and a man walked out with takeaway boxes, bowing to them before he approaches the receptionist. Shota blinked and the lift door closes before he turned to Ryota and went, 

“IS THAT SHITSU?”

Ryota blinked and nodded. “Looks like him, no wonder Hikari took tomorrow off as well. It’s been a while since he got back to Japan.”

“Shitsu?” Fukazawa asked, and Shota exchanged a look with Ryota.

“Hikari’s senior in college and university, he dotes on Hikari a lot. He is fiercely protective of her too. Except he has been working overseas for the past year so it’s quite amazing to see him back again.”

“And that means Hikari will definitely have lunch today.”

“Yes, he is the only one Hikari listens to.”

Tatsuya fell silent, following them quietly out of the lift. He is already wishing for the lunch break to be over. 

The group trudged back to the office and the office wasn’t back from lunch. Ryota raised an eyebrow and turned his attention back to the closed door. There was a screech and the door flung open and a good looking boy runs out, breathless. 

“Muro-kun, that’s mean!”

Hikari trails behind, eyes bright with breathless laughter and she stopped before the younger boy. 

“Ryu-tan, Micchi is going to run away if you don’t stop your hitting.”

“Hey, who’s side are you on?”

“Micchi’s, right?”

Hikari slung a hand over the young boy’s shoulder and Ryuta sighed. He held his hand up and the younger boy giggled behind Hikari. Hikari shook her head, still standing protectively over the younger boy. 

“Would this be counted as domestic abuse?” Hikari wondered and Ryuta screeched grabbing her by the waist and tickled her. 

Shunsuke smacked Ryuta repeatedly and he released his hold on her. He pouted up at his adoptive brother and demanded an apology. Ryuta gasped dramatically and whined about losing favor and losing his dignity. 

“Shitsu!” Shota and Ryota called out in sync and the tall man turned. 

“Oh hey, Ryota, Shota! It’s been years!” He approached them and gave both of them a tight hug. 

“How’s the old Watanabe-san?” 

“Dad’s good, he is still thankful for the referral you gave for Hikari. She has been getting the best employee every year.”

Ryuta slung a proud arm around Hikari and gave her a thumbs up. Shunsuke peeped from behind them and Hikari pushed him out to the front. 

“Adopted him from the orphanage, he was getting old and well, my heart caved. Meet Michieda Shunsuke.” Ryuta gestured and the younger boy bowed to them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!” 

Shota cooed over the boy and Ryota introduced Tatsuya to Ryuta. 

“Ah, so this is the famed Fukazawa Tatsuya huh?” 

Tatsuya bowed his head and watched Hikari delivered a sharp jab to the older man’s waist. He blinked and Ryuta narrowed his eyes at him sharply. He leaned in close and whispered. 

“Touch Hikari again, I promise you the only grace I’ll show you is letting you choose which hand to break.”

“Shitsu-kun!” Hikari shrieked scandalously. 

Tatsuya blinked. “HEY! She was the one who told a man she doesn’t want to go home!”

“Fukka, if you shut your mouth… I can at least ensure that you’re going home in one piece.” Hikari shrieks louder and clasped a hand over Tatsuya’s mouth. 

“Hikari, are you actually protective of this pervert?!”

“Shitsu-nii, listen! He isn’t as bad as you think!”

“Hikari!”

Shunsuke blinked, turning between them, tears welt up in his eyes. Hikari glared at Ryuta and caressed the small boy in her arms. She kissed his head gently and warned Ryuta to stop talking. 

“Don’t scare the child!”

Shunsuke nodded pitifully and Ryuta sighed, eyes sharp on Tatsuya. He hissed and stormed off, making Shunsuke scamper after him. Hikari clicked her tongue annoyedly. 

“When will he ever change?”

“Never.” Ryota and Shota chorused, getting a stink eye from Hikari as she stomped back to the office. 

They giggled and patted Tatsuya sympathetically before they left the office. His sister also very kindly waved him goodbye and he sighed. Knocking on the door, he peeked into the office. 

Hikari silently looked out of the window and watched a silver car drive away. 

“I have never risen my voice at Shitsu.”

“I’m sorry, I should have kept my mouth shut.”

“I would have worried about you if you had kept your mouth shut. Just Shitsu is always difficult with the guys in my life. Let’s just say Akira is currently living his third life and had gone through 4 major operations after he…”

“Hey, I get it. You don’t have to speak about him.”

“No, I’m alright. He… stepped on me, insulted me, called me names when I tried to save him and well…”

She felt Tatsuya pressed up against her. His warm palm on her waist and his lips on her shoulders. 

“Then let me assure you, you’re nothing he said you were.”

“It took me a full year to believe in myself again. Fukka, I’m not worthy of your affections. Please, before this gets too far off. I don’t want to live a glamourous rich life. I just want a normal, peaceful life. With the state I am in, with the amount of healing I need, I can't tie you to me and make you fix me. I won't ask you to wait for me either, it's not fair for you...”

Tatsuya fell silent. He stepped away and turned away. He looked into her eyes, seeing anxiousness and a silent plead for mercy. Tatsuya looked away, eyes downcast. All she ever wanted was a peaceful, normal life; nothing of those glamours, just a person and a place she can call home.

However, normal, peaceful life is something he can’t give.

If she had asked for diamonds, for money, he would have given her without skipping a beat. But, he has responsibilities of the oldest child, he can’t just throw everything away for her. His family believes strongly in superiority, especially his mom; and Tatsuya would never want to involve Hikari with the politics ar home.

He looked at her sadly, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I won’t bother you again.”

“Strictly professional?” Tatsuya asked, his eyes sad but Hikari pretended not to see. 

“Strictly professional. Thank you, Tatsuya… I mean it.”

Tatsuya nodded before he walked back to his seat, packing his items. He turned around to face Hikari, bag in his hand. 

“Would you mind if I take the afternoon off?”

“It’s ok, the work has lessened now, it’s manageable.”

“I’ll see you on Monday, and please don’t stay back till too late. I… won’t be here to send you home anymore.”

Hikari smiles, nodding before turning her gaze back out to window. Tatsuya sighed, walking out of the office before he walked out of the building as well. Hikari watched him leave, tears burning in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Tatsuya. I just can’t.”

_ Sorry Tatsuya... We are miles apart with our status, and I'm too afraid to take the fall... _

—————————

Hikari was never a clubber. But alcohol was her best friend if she wants to forget a man. A terrible way, Ryota had chided her, but the best way for her. 

And so here she is, sitting at the dark corner of the club, nursing her drinks as her head buzzed and hummed, clouding her judgment 

Hikari feels the bass booming in her head, the alcohol is finally working its way into her system. A stray hand slips around her waist and by the time her mind catches up with the action, the drunk man had a hand under her blouse. Hikari gasped, feeling the hand stroking her waist and the man’s lips on her neck. 

“No…”

Hikari pushes against his chest, face scrunches up, and she whimpered, fear flooding her entire being. The man growled, biting down on her neck, hands trapping her hands to the wall. He pulled away, a smirk dancing on his lips. 

“Playing hard to get, little kitty? Don’t deny me of your deliciousness… let me taste you completely, your body is so sensitive, look at the way you shiver at my touch.”

Hikari whimpered, struggling against his grip, and she felt something hard on her groin, and the man attacked her neck again. She begged she thrashed against her captor, and he just tore her blouse, kissing his way down to her breast. Tears fell from her eyes, she trembled and hated the way her body reacted towards the touches. 

She feels weak, the alcohol buzzed in her ears, and she could not throw the person off. She felt like her strength left her, as the man groped and played with her perky assets. He pinched her nipples and she bit down on her lips, stopping a cry from escaping, shuddering at the pain and pleasure she was feeling. 

She closed her eyes and willed herself to believe that it was Tatsuya, it was his gentle, calloused fingers feeling her up. She cried out when her blouse was torn off, her bra unclasped and suddenly the disgusting man was dragged off her. She was embraced by a familiar scent. She sniffed and looked up to see Tatsuya enraged face. 

He covered her with his jacket, zipped up, and turned to the attacker, throwing a sharp punch across his face, eyes hard. The drunk man crawled away quickly and Tatsuya turned to Hikari, eyes softened as he took in her appearance. He pulled her close, burying his nose into her neck. 

Her body trembled against his as her shoulders shook with fear, relief, and comfort while he cradled her carefully in his embrace. He had his eyes trailed on her since she walked in, casually dressed in a loose blouse and tight-fitting pants. She sniffed and pulled away, staring at him with her puffy red eyes. 

He loves her. And perhaps that is enough for him to take the gamble and leave everything he had known behind. 

Tatsuya smiled softly, rubbing his thumb under her eyes to wipe the excess tear streaks on her cheeks. Her eyes dimmed, pulling away from him, but he reached out and grabbed her by her waist. 

They stared in silence. 

Tatsuya sighed and held her hand, tugging her along with his jacket zipped up to protect her modesty. He grabbed his wallet and car keys, bade his friends goodbye, and they were out of the club. He pulled her along the streets, and she just quietly followed him. 

They stopped in front of a hotel, and he turned to face her. 

“I’ll get you a room first, I doubt you would want to go home like this. I’ll get you some clothes from the departmental store beside the hotel, ok?”

Hikari shook her head, hands gripping on his, and she shook her head defiantly again. 

“Don’t go.”

“Miss Iwamoto, let me get you some clothes… you are undressed!”

“Fu...fukka…”

Tatsuya sighed deeply. He tugged her in and got a suite room (perks of being rich) and they went up to the room together. Hikari tugged the jacket closer, finally realizing her state of undress. Tatsuya smirks a little and walked out when the lift reached, Hikari scampering after him. 

Tatsuya unlocked the door and the moment Hikari walks into the room, she was pressed up to the wall and Tatsuya’s lips were on hers and her fingers entwined in his hair. She gasped and his tongue slipped in and she sighed in the kiss, letting him lick her everywhere in her mouth. 

A fire unfurled itself in her groin. 

She yearns for touch, any touches by any man. She wants to be loved, to be touched, to feel a man ravishing her tonight. She wants to be fucked, to be used, to be messed up. 

Hikari looked down at Tatsuya, eyes clouded with lust and she unzipped the jacket, allowing it to drop on the floor. She stands topless in front of him, and Tatsuya's warm hands scorched a path on her skin. The places he touched burned and she released a soft whimper, and the magical touch was gone.

Tatsuya stepped away, breathing ragging. 

“This is bad. I shouldn’t… you were just almost assaulted by a man… I should let you rest…”

“I want Tatsuya…” Hikari pouted, the haze spreading across her mind.

Tears threatened to spill and she tugged on to Tatsuya’s hand and make them rest on her butt. Tatsuya navigated them to the living room, on the posh leather sofa, and Hikari straddled in his lap. Tatsuya gently ran his fingers up and down her lap, and she lets out a soft, desperate mewl. 

“I don’t know if I can… hold back…”

“Then don’t hold back; take me like how you want, fuck me senseless, make love to me…” Hikari whispered, leaning in to kiss him slowly. 

She grinds down slowly, moving her hips, on Tatsuya’s clothed dick and moaned into the kiss when the man thrust up slowly. They pulled apart and he tucks a strain of hair behind her ear. 

“Let me help you forget that bastard…” Tatsuya growled, kissing and biting on her neck, making more spots on her skin. 

“Ah, Tatsuya…” Hikari cried out, a moan choked up in her throat and she shuddered and came in her pants. 

“Did you just… He stimulated you so much already?” Tatsuya asked as his hands dipped to rub her privates through her pants.

Her legs and butt hugged so nicely in the tight jeans and Tatsuya slowly moves his hand in front and unbuttoned the pants. He kissed her nose and asked again, to be sure, and she rests her hand on his chest, burying her face in his shoulders. 

The pants came off and her panties were soaked, and Tatsuya smirked, letting his finger get stained by her own fluid. He pushed the panties aside and rubbed on her folds, slowly and dipping in between the fold occasionally. She moaned, and scampered for a while and mewled as Tatsuya played with her for a while. 

“Will you let me… tie… you… up…?” Tatsuya asked, slowly nibbling her earlobe and whispered the last three words, making her shudder. 

“TATSUYA!” Hikari whined and nodded, she just wants to be filled, she wants to feel him inside her. 

Tatsuya smirked, carrying her up and gently lowering her on the pretty, soft white sheets of the hotel room. Her tanned skin looks so beautiful again the pale white sheet. Tatsuya removed his belt, pulled his pants down, Hikari watching him walk around in his briefs, her glazed over eyes stared appreciatively at his package. 

He disappeared into the bathroom and took a face towel to wrap around Hikari’s wrist and secured his belt. 

Hikari’s breath hitched, trembled as she waits for his next move. The man just hovered above and frowned, something about the girl beneath him. There is no way he will fuck her in this state. He started checking her pulse, and some spots on her hand and he asked, very solemnly. 

“Did you… check every drink that is given to you?”

Hikari blinked, her mind heavy and fuzzy. Drinks? There were a few drinks that was gifted to her and she just took them. 

Tatsuya growled, hands trembling and he stroked a slow, possessive finger down her side and Hikari arches up, moaning. There was no way she could be so stimulated, so sensitive… unless she was drugged. He swallowed thickly, willing his aching hard-on away and he got away from her. 

She let out a whimper and begged for him to stay. Tatsuya eased his way off the bed, dialing a number and very softly demanded to track whichever bastard drugged his girl. He will make them pay, it’s definitely more than one dosage, to get her so needy, so wantonly asking for him to fuck her deeply. 

He ended the call and cursed at his decision to go to a hotel and not home. His medicine is at home, there is no way she can go back home in this state. But if he fucks her now, with no prior approval from her, it’s not something Tatsuya is willing to do.

“Tatsuya… come back here, please…”

“Hikari, god… I’m so glad I went to the club tonight… can you even imagine what is going to happen to you if someone else brings you home? You might get pregnant, you will get raped and you’ll be begging for the man to fill you with his filthy dick…”

Hikari whimpers, her tied hands clawed the air for Tatsuya to come back to her. Her privates open and close at the cold air of the hotel room, she gasped as Tatsuya poked a finger softly at her inner thighs. She arched off the bed, whimpering for more and Tatsuya sighed, pulling away. He sat by the bed, a hand in her hair, petting her gently. 

“Tatsuya, please… I need… please…”

Tatsuya shook his head and she mewled loudly, plopping up on her elbows and nuzzled his crotch. Tatsuya froze, hands still in her hair and he looked down. She blinked up, eyes filled with pure lust, and she kissed and mouthed on his increasingly obvious bulge. 

He shook his head, stepping away but she let out a wail and Tatsuya sighed, releasing her tied hands. Gaining freedom, she hurriedly worked her way on his briefs and tugging it away, freeing his dick. It stands half-hard and she smiles appreciatively. 

Her long fingers ran up and down the hot flesh, Tatsuya stiffening a moan, and she leans down to kiss the tip. 

“Hikari…”

She smiled and engulfed his dick in her mouth, gagging slightly as it hit the back of her throat and she quickly wrapped the remaining length in her pretty fingers as she bobbed her head in a rhythm. Tatsuya moans, controlling his hips and not thrust into her mouth, but her mouth was stretched and tight, engulfing him in tight heat. 

She kisses around his tip, licking up the cloudy precome leaking out of his dick. She sucked on the tip lightly, drinking up the salty liquid, and she kisses down the side of his length, rubbing her cheeks on it. Her cheeks stained with the white substance as she messily kissed her way back up, fueled by her desire and the sex drugs in her. 

Tatsuya tightened his grip on her hair, pulling her head back, making her whine loudly. He pushed her to her back and hovered over her, a hand holding on his hard dick, and the other in her hair. She swallowed thickly, breath hitched as he slowly pushed his dick into her mouth. 

Her tongue rubbed against his underside and he slowly pulled out and pushed in again, gently and slowly fucking her mouth with his length. She whimpered around his length, and a strangled cry escaped as he bumped his dick to the back of her throat and her hands clawed at his butt. Her mouth is stretched and filled by his scents, his long, thick dick pumping in and out of her mouth. 

Tatsuya moaned, feeling her lips wrap around his dick and how it slides in and out of her mouth. She trembled and the noises escaping her lips and her mouth was sending more blood to his dick, making him going overboard. He pulled out of her mouth seconds before he comes but her long beautiful fingers clasping around him and her lips closed around his tip. 

Her tongue swiped the tip and he comes, ribbons and ribbons of thick, hot white come fills her mouth. She sucks on him and stroked his length, as his dick twitched in her hold and she drinks his release. His smell filled her mouth and she pulls away, making some drip all over her lips, and she looked at him sexily, come dripping around her chin. 

Tatsuya breathed and crashes down on her, kissing her strongly and whispers. Hikari hugged him back and rubbed her lower half on his, and whimpered for more. 

“Fill me with your seeds, fill me up, dirty me, mess me up.”

Tatsuya growled, he can’t stop now, he is way too turned on, for the girl beneath him. He wants to be in her tight heat, to feel her walls clench around him. He lowered his hand to her hole and poke around the sensitive, twitching skin. The muscles eagerly clasped around his finger and Hikari moans loudly, arching off the bed. 

“Tatsuya… fuck me, put your dick in me… fill me up, I want to feel you in me, please Tatsuya… if it is you, I want…”

Tatsuya swallowed thickly, eyes darkening as his tongue dart out and licked his lips. Hikari followed his movement, a soft moan escaping her lips, and she thrashed quietly on the bed. Tatsuya placed a hand on her thigh and stroked small circles on the inner soft flesh. 

The hand crept near her ring of muscles and slowly but sensually rubbed the gaping muscles slowly, feeling how they suck on his thumb, pulling him into her warm tight hole. She moaned at the intrusion, her back arched and she pushed herself towards his thumb, clenching down on him. Tatsuya moaned at the tight heat engulfing his thumb and he leaned down to capture her lips against his. 

“Hikari, I can’t hold it in anymore, this love for you. The desire to mark your body as mine, to fuse our bodies as one…”

“Then take me, I’m yours all night. I’m all yours.” Hikari kissed back fiercely, whimpering when she felt a hand rubbing her butt and another digit entered her. 

Tatsuya’s length prod on her thigh, slowly hardening by the sound of her moans and pants and soft squeals whenever Tatsuya’s fingers caress one spot in her. Her voice changed pitch and her breathing laboured. 

“Tatsuya… more… there… please…”

“You little slut, beg me for more, come on… beg me, tell me what you want from me. You want my dick buried deep in you? Do you want to rock against my body? You want to ride my dick, filling it stretch you open inside, fucking you raw and hard and filling your clean hole with my thick come?” Tatsuya growled, shoving the third finger in hard, ignoring the fact that she was bleeding at the intrusion. 

He had deflowered her, Hikari was a virgin. 

“Tatsu… Fukka, yes all of them… use me… im your toy, fuck me senseless…” Hikari moaned, her boobs bounced in the cold air and her nipples perked up. 

Tatsuya lean down and bit on one of the nipple inciting a loud high pitched moan and Hikari comes in waves on his hand, hips snapping to ride out her organsm. He caressed the breast with his mouth, sucking hard on the nipple and smirked against the skin, as Hikari howled in pleasure, body thrashing against the sheet. 

His fingers are still buried in her as he looked up and asked. 

“Give me some milk to drink, will you? If I suck hard enough, will I get milk to drink?” Tatsuya mumbled against her boobs, going back to suck on her nipple like he was a baby. 

“Ah, Tatsuya, no I… Tatsuya please more suck more, harder… Fukka… more please…” 

His free hands pinched the other nipple, and his mouth busied with one and switched over. She cries out, drowning in pleasure, and he stroked her inner muscles slowly. He kissed his way down, nipping and sucking on her skin, leaving his marks all over her as she gets lost in the sensation of his lips on her. 

He kissed the soft and sensitive skin on her inner thigh and licked a wet stripe to her red and slightly abused hole. His finger is still embedded in her, and he slowly pulled out, watching how his finger is covered in a thin sheen of liquid. He licked the entrance and feel her muscles trembling under his tongue. 

She cried out, her legs shifting to close as Tatsuya shoved his tongue in, licking the folds of the muscles. Hikari whimpered, hips lifting, back arching off the bed, her hands clutching on the sheets. Tatsuya kept her hips down, continuing to lick and slurp his way in her hole, eating her cleanly. 

Hikari cried, her sensory goes into overdrive, and she wailed Tatsuya’s name like a mantra. She snapped her hips up, allowing Tatsuya to lick deeper into places and she shuddered to come for the third time that night. A strangled cry and she comes wild on his face and his tongue. 

Tatsuya sucked on the shivering skin, tongue lapping up all her juices, tasting her and breathing in the musky scent of her orgasm. Hikari breathed deeply, this is more than she had ever come, and she still feels like there’s an empty hole in her. She begged for Tatsuya to push in his dick and begged to be fucked relentlessly, to have his dick buried deep into her. 

Tatsuya brushed her sweaty hair off her face and wondered just how much did the bastards in the club drugged her that having three organsm made her more sexual and more demanding. He had not hoped to fuck her but it seems like he has to now. He prayed that she will forgive him when morning comes and that he will be forgiven for this rape. 

Hikari whined, her fingers curling around the long shaft of his, and gently stroked him to full hardness. She blindly pressed his tip to her hole and Tatsuya cursed under his breath as his breath hitched at the tightness around his tip. He could feel the muscles tugging on his tip, and he held her hands, entwining them, and he pushed in swiftly. 

Hikari screamed, feeling her walls all stretched, and his big, thick dick fills her completely. Her inner muscle ring latches on his dick, squeezing it tightly and hungrily. She whined at the discomfort, and Tatsuya kissed her passionately to distract her from the pain. Her breath ragged and she cried in pain and pleasure - she no longer knows - as Tatsuya rammed in and out of her.

She cried. She wailed. And she moaned. 

Tatsuya’s name falls from her lips as he turned her while remaining buried in her tight, warm hole, to face the sheets and he hovered over her. She moaned loudly, feeling the angle shifted and he was in deeper than ever, and his tip pressed at a spot and her moan changed pitch. 

“Good girl, are you feeling better? Does it feel good, to have a long thick dick shoved into you?” Tatsuya licked her ear and Hikari lets out a loud moan of shame, her mouth hung loose as she let her desire and pleasure take over her mind. 

“Good, sweet Hikari, so ready for my big dick, so horny and so desirable. How do you like my dick filling your hole up, stretching you, making you loosen up, massaging you from inside.”

Hikari cries out, tightening even more around his dick. Tatsuya choked out a moan, feeling his release is coming. 

“So tight, my sweet little Hikari. You feel so good, you feel so so tight around my dick, god I can fuck you for days and you’ll be so tight… ah, you’re tightening up again, are you going to come again.” Tatsuya called, his lips leaving a mark on her neck and her toes curled. 

“What a slut, coming for me three times and here you are wailing for your fourth come. Slutty, slutty Hikari… how would you feel if I come inside you, fill your slutty hole with my hot delicious come? Fill you up so full that it overflows your slutty, eager hole?” Tatsuya smirked and Hikari clawed the sheets, body trembling as she wailed and moaned. 

“Come with me now, 3...2…” 

Hikari screamed his name, toes curled and her body shuddered in waves of pleasure as she tightened around his dick as she gasped and blanked out, her vision whitened. 

Tatsuya grunted and felt his dick get clenched and sucked by her walls, and with a loud moan of Hikari’s name, he spilled his come into her. Spurts of white, hot, thick come flood her inner walls as he gently rode out his organsm. Hikari whimpered, feeling how his come fills her, and she called his name softly. 

Tatsuya kissed her gently and shifted around to pull out but Hikari clenched tighter on him and he collapsed on her, busied his lips on her neck. Hikari gave a soft sigh of content, and he gently let his dick slip out of her tight heat, watching the white come drip out of her hole. He moaned a little, watching how desperately she tries to keep his release within her as her finger going to press against her loose hole. 

He swiped his come and pressed it back into her, pushing his thumb against the sensitive skin. She moaned and whimpered, begging to keep the come. Tatsuya frowned and stuck a finger in, cleaning her thoroughly, watching his come pool around her and it looks so erotic, his dick slightly hardening. 

He shook his head, leaning over to kiss Hikari on the nose and got up to get a clean towel to wipe her clean. He set the bath, made sure it was not too cold or hot, and princess-carried the sleeping girl to the bath, gently cleaning her body with a towel. 

There are marks he made and he gently washed her privates, making sure to clean out all his come, and dressed her in a bathrobe before he carried her to the adjacent room and tucked her in carefully. He took a quick shower and climbed into the bed with her. He embraced her and felt how she adjusted to fit just right in his arms as he dozed off to sleep. 

When morning comes, he will think about how to apologize to her. For now, let both of them bask in the soft afterglow of the best sex Tatsuya had ever had. 

Omake~

Hikari tossed in the bed, feeling a sharp pain in her lower back and she woke up startled. She glanced around, not recognizing her surroundings. Hikari looked down at her obvious state of undress and the red marks that dotted her body. Her mind reeling in panic and she tried to calm herself down, to recalled what had happened last night.

Her memories were fuzzy, and her mind blanked out after god know drink number what. Hikari felt tears pricking her eyes, and she tried to remain calm. 

There was a soft knock and the door opened. 

Hikari braced herself for a fight and was about to throw the pillow to the person when she stopped. 

Tatsuya stood at the door, a food tray lined with food in his hand and Hikari holds back a sob. He was immediately at her side, the tray laid forgotten by the table. He held her in an embrace and she clung on him tightly. 

“Hey, Hikari… breathe… listen to me ok…”

Hikari nodded, feeling thoroughly humiliated as the man she likes searched her face worriedly. He kneeled in front of her, eyes pleadingly catching hers, and he told her what happened. She heaved a sigh of relief, scaring him as he bowed deeply, a proper, perfect _seiza_ and asked for her forgiveness. 

“If you want, I’ll come to the police with you. This is technically rape, you are under the influence of drugs; I wasn’t. I did all that with a clear, ok maybe horny, mind.”

“Tatsuya…” Hikari called out softly, seeing how he is beating himself up for what he had done. 

She was at peace, the truth didn’t scare her. She was instead very relieved that it was him, who had taken her first time, not some random stranger. 

“Tatsuya?” She called out again, wincing as she joined him on the floor. 

“Hikari! Stay in bed, don’t move around so much, it… it will hurt!” Tatsuya said, turning beet red at the end. 

Hikari flushed and placed her hand on his. Their eyes met and Hikari sighed. 

“I’m not mad… ok, maybe I am a little... but I’m really grateful that it was you.. not some sleazy old man… I’m mad because I didn’t imagine my first time to go like this, to not remember the details, to not even remember the man’s name… but I’m truly, really glad it was you, Tatsuya.”

Tatsuya swallowed a sob and he quickly helped Hikari off the ground and into the bed. She flushed realizing her state of undress and he wrapped the blanket over her. She sourced for a kiss and he gladly gave her what she asked for. 

“This came late but, will you Miss Iwamoto Hikari, be my girlfriend… with Marriage in mind?”

Hikari blinked, taking in his words and she looked up. 

“Tatsuya?” Her hand cupped his cheek. 

“If you don’t mind me, I would gladly give myself to you. I’m in your care now!”

Tatsuya laughed, leaning in to kiss her again. They shared a small smile and Tatsuya got the tray over. 

“Now I demand my girlfriend to have her breakfast!”

Hikari laughed, and watch Tatsuya stabilized the tray on the bed and buttered the toast to feed her. 

“So where exactly are we?”

“Oh, one of my penthouses. I got my driver to fetch your clothes and got us back home.”

“Then why am I undressed again?”

Tatsuya blinked. “Why kinda did round 5 when we got back…”

“FUKAZAWA TATSUYA!

~Owari~


End file.
